Clouds
by Unknown by You
Summary: Starts with Max getting lost in a cloud and then coming across another experiment.
1. Confused and Lost

**Author's note: Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic, so YAY! I was inspired to write this by a question that would always pop up whenever the flock was fly, and I if I remember correctly, Nudge asked Max a question about this sort of thing in the first book. I'm sorry if it seems OOC-ish because I have only read my way through about half of the first book, but I really wanted to write this and get this up and posted. So, read, enjoy, and review peoples!**

**Disclaimer: Think. Would I be here typing this and posting it up here if I owned the plot and stories? The correct answer is: **_**HECK NO!**_

Max's POV

Clouds. Until now I've never really thought much of clouds. Until today I've never really thought about how scary they could be.

I was flying high and feeling good, watching the rest flock flying along below me. Then I did the stupidest thing someone like me could probably ever do.

I flew into a cloud. Without even knowing it until I couldn't see the flock below me and I could only see the fluffy whiteness of the cloud.

Now, I know what you are thinking. I should just fly downward until I exit this seemingly endless cloud or that I could just turn around and fly out the way that I had come in, but before I could do either of these things, it hit me. I collided head-on with the strongest wind current that I have ever felt in my life. It was so strong that I tumbled and spun ever which way in midair in mid-cloud. When the wind current eventually died down after giving me the ride of my life, I was completely confused. I had no idea as to which way was up, which way was down, right, left, and even backwards and forwards. I started to panic. We could not get separated again. Not after what happened the last time. I shuddered as unpleasant memories came flooding back to me. I tried to calm myself down. 'Okay, relax. I can figure this out. I'm going get back to the flock in no time. I hope.'


	2. Crash

**Author's Note: Hey! What's sup? Chapter 2, that's what! If things don't seem right for some reason, keep in mind that I have only read half of the first book and I have no idea as to what happens later on. I have decided to spice things up a bit and add in my first ever OC (original character)! So, once again, read, enjoy, and review peoples!**

**Disclaimer: If you people think that I own the plot and the stories, then you are **_**CRAZY!**_** I only own my OC and **_**this**_** story and plot.**

_Max's POV_

It took me about half of a second to realize that I was such a freaking idiot. That reason that I was still inside this stupid cloud was because I was flying in-time to the wind pushing the cloud. If I stopped flying, I would stop moving forward, but I would instead start free-falling out of the cloud. I decide to do just that.

Another minute later, I was hurtling towards the ground when I spotted the flock just underneath me. I unfurled my wings, letting them catch the wind, causing me to slow down drastically.

I angled myself so that I would come down in front of Fang, who was leading at the front of the group. As I swooped down over him to get into position at the front of the line, he pulled up next to me. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

I had been at the back of the line playing lookout, trying to see if any Erasers were coming after us by helicopter or some other means of air transportation that they had got their hands on, before I had gradually made my way to my recent position of flying up high and looking down on the flock, and then getting stuck in that frustrating cloud. No one appears to have known about my little fiasco, so by coming up to the front must have made him think that I came to report something that I had seen.

"Yeah, I just had my head in the clouds for a little bit; nothing to worry about," I said as I watch the concern disappear from his face. "Listen, since we have been flying aimlessly around for about three hours, we should probably land somewhere soon and find shelter for the night. Any second now, Nudge is bound to start announcing how hungry she is, and then we'll have to—."

I was cut off as something slammed into me for the second time today. It wasn't the wind this time though. It was something much more unexpected. 


	3. Another Experiment?

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is finally up and running, and so is my OC as well. {If something seems out of place or out of character, let me know with a review. Keep in mind though, I have only read up to half of the second book [I have now finished the first and second book and they were awesome! I am in the middle of the third book and loving it! (^_^)]. Also let me know if I made any other kind of mistakes (even really small ones) because I tend to make a lot.}**

(Insert name)'s POV means that this part of the story is from this person's perspective, or their Point Of View. "This is talking." _'This is thinking.'_

**Disclaimer: I own **_**NOTHING!**_** Except for my OC. And **_**this **_**story and plot. But other than that, I own **_**NOTHING! **_**(I don't own Converse or anything that you might recognize or know about). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Max's POV

Remember how I said that the thing that I crashed into was completely unexpected. Well, it was. It took me completely by surprise.

When I had stopped tumbling and had skidded to a stop the best I could in midair (it is hard to do, let me tell you), I shook my head to clear the circling stars. "Ugh, what hit me?" I asked, but no one answered me. They didn't need to.

I did a double take. I rubbed my eyes hard. Yet, it was still there. Flying right in front of me was a girl. Yeah, I said _flying._ Her tan-ish wings were moving up and down to a steady beat to keep her in her upright position. She was young looking, like young adult _young._ Her short, light brown hair was sticking out of a black, wool hat that looked liked she had been rolling around on the ground in it — it had little leaves and twigs sticking out of it in random places. Her long sleeve shirt was dirty and tattered at the edges while her pants were torn along the bottom. Her high-top Converse sneakers were well worn and beginning to come apart. Her shoelaces were dirty and frayed — they were missing the aglets (the plastic at the end of a shoelace). A big black messenger bag was slung around her shoulder and hung at her side. While I was taking her in, she was cradling her head and muttering a few choice words, not paying the slightest attention to us.

I turned so that I could see the others. They were stunned and gaping as well. Even Iggy was. Nudge was by his side. She probably described the scene for him since he couldn't see it himself.

'_Okay, so I am clearly not the only that sees her. This is so weird. The whitecoats couldn't have made another experiment like us, could they? She looks older than Nudge, but younger than the rest of us,' _I thought. _'I wonder what happened to her. Where has she been all this time? Wherever she had been, it looked like she had had a tough time there.'_

She finally looked up at us and had the same reactions to us as we did to her. We just flew there, staring in silence for several minutes at each other. Then, without warning, she spun around in the air, positioned herself downwards, tucked in her huge, tan wings (her wing-span had to be larger than mine), and dived down and away from us.

Fang was the first one to react. He dove after the girl while the rest of us were too shocked to move. He caught up to her, hurling head-first downwards right alongside her for a moment, long enough to shout something at her that I couldn't make out because they were so far down now. He then twisted and grabbed on to her mid-section, and continued to try to bring back up to our position in the sky. I could see him struggling to hold on to her and fly back up to us, while she was wrestling with him, trying to escape his grasp. She finally gave up and stopped trying to break free, but Fang did not seem convinced in the slightest, and continued to keep his hold on her.

When they had made their way up to us, Fang let go of her cautiously and she began to fly on her own. She had her eyes closed, and wouldn't look at any of us. We could only see one side of her face. I saw a tear slip out the corner of one of her eyes and slide down her cheek, leaving a trail in the dirt that had gathered there. '_She's crying? Why is she crying? Is she scared of us? Does she know something that we don't? Is that why she tried so desperately to high-tail it out of here?_

As if on cue, she turned towards us. We shared another awkward silence as she looked us over. She looked like she was mentally studying us. She had this little thing where her eyes would flit around quickly, in a nervous way. They lingered on Iggy for the longest time, but eventually moved on. Finally, she spoke.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

Her voice came out in a whisper. I could barely hear her. No one had an answer for her, so we just ignored that question.

"Have Erasers been following you?" I asked. She turned towards me, frowning. "Those half-human half-wolf guys with wings?" she asked me. I nodded. "Yes." she said. "Do you know why?" I questioned, trying to get some answers out of her. "No," she said. She sighed. "I don't really remember much of anything. I think I had a brother once, before all of this happened of course," she said, gesturing to her big, tan wings and took another nervous glance in Iggy's direction.

I noticed that she was slowly edging backwards. Fang picked up on it too. He lunged at her just as she was about to leave again and grabbed her wrists. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Making sure that you stay with us," he answered. He turned towards all of us, so we could all see him (with the exception of Iggy, of course), but still held on to her. "We should stick together," he said. "Obviously, they want all of us. It would be much easier for them to capture us one by one. If we stick together, we have a chance to take them down all at once." That may have been the longest statement I have ever heard him say.

"I agree with Fang's idea," I chimed in, trying to get the younger kids to join. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel exchanged glances, but then said in unison "I agree." Iggy just nodded.

"Seeing as I probably don't have any other choice, it seems that you're stuck with me," she said. Fang let go of her and moved away again. "Well, now I'm guessing that you want to know my name," she said, looking around at everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Well, my name is Thatch…" she answered, trailing off, as if wanting to say more but deciding against it. She was, however, once again staring in Iggy's direction, but this time, Iggy looked confused.

'_What is up with those two?'_ I asked myself.

'You will find out, in time,' the Voice answered.


End file.
